


As the Autumn Leaves Dance

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Autumn, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cat, Crow - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Double Dating, Falling Leaves - Freeform, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Might get dirty, Multiple chapters, Near Winter, Orange and Black, Owls, Will get sexual later I promise, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the late autumn leaves gracefully fall from their mother trees, Tsukishima Kei can only stare in awe as his date runs his fingers through his messy black hair, his pea coat being pulled on by the chilling breeze. Off in the near distance, Kei notices Bokuto and Akaashi sharing a kiss, their gloved fingers entangled as they press up against each other. Knitting his thin, blonde eyebrows together in thought, Kei just stands there, wondering how that could be Kuroo and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Autumn Leaves Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this with a few more chapters, so please, if you enjoyed this little taste, let me know! I've made Tsukki a little more nervous and less hot tempered in this one so I hope that's okay ahaha~

As the late autumn leaves gracefully fall from their mother trees, Tsukishima Kei can only stare in awe as his date runs his fingers through his messy black hair, his pea coat being pulled on by the chilling breeze. Off in the near distance, Kei notices Bokuto and Akaashi sharing a kiss, their gloved fingers entangled as they press up against each other. Knitting his thin, blonde eyebrows together in thought, Kei just stands there, wondering how that could be Kuroo and himself. 

-

Exhaling into the brisk air, Akaashi notices that his scarf had fallen down, and releases Bokuto's large hand to replace it. Instantly aware of Akaashi's hand no longer in his, Bokuto looks to his boyfriend and smiles widely as he reaches to return the soft scarf to its former place at the base of Akaashi's lips. "Ah... Thank you Bokuto-san," Akaashi returns the favour with a sweet kiss to the owl-like boy's cold cheek. Bokuto lets out a sound that could be both an owl's cry and a human's audible expression of joy, and within that same moment the two are back hand in hand and even closer than before as they stroll down the leaf covered path. Behind them, a nervous but quiet Kei walks beside a fidgeting Kuroo, both of them with their hands stuffed into their coat pockets.

"Hey Tsukki?" 

"Hm?" Pulled away from his train of thought, Kei's eyelids flutter to attention, his gaze shifting until he focuses on a very blurry Kuroo. 

Wait a second.

"Oi! Give my glasses back!!" Tsukki hisses at the larger boy, reaching while on his tip toes in order to reach Kuroo's bare palm that is stretched above his head. "Awww come on Tsukki just have a little bit of fun for once will ya?" Kuroo teases him even more as he keeps jumping out of Tsukki's reach, careful not to slip on the leaf-covered path. Kicking up a pile of leaves in frustration, Kei huffs out in exasperation and rubs his hands together. Breathing on his seemingly frost bitten fingers, a cloud of visible breath shields his vision from Kuroo. "Alright, alright here you go," Kuroo suddenly breaks through the cloud, his eyes piercing thorough Kei's like a knife. A bit taken aback by the sharp look, Kei takes a step back. Kuroo takes that as a hint not to tease him anymore, (knowing full well that Kei's temper is short), and silently hands over his black glasses. His body still a little tense, Kei wordlessly takes his glasses back and slips them on. Now with everything in full focus once again, Kei sees just how lovely Kuroo looks in the season. His black, messy hair complimented by the dark oranges and browns of the leaves, it seems as though the season was made just for him. Covering his mouth and cheeks again, Kei exhales on them not because they are cold, but to hide his blush. "...Well, we better go catch up with Bokuto and Akaashi, eh?" Kuroo reaches and gently tugs on Kei's coat sleeve, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Mn."

"Kuroo!! Let's go get our lovelies some hot cocoa!" Bokuto yells this across the park, his arms flapping excitingly. Beside him, a slightly embarrassed Akaashi lowers his head into his scarf, his cheeks turning a little too red for it to just be the cold air. "What a fantastic idea! Come on Tsukki!" Kuroo shouts back a quick reply then turns to Kei, his eyes full of amusement. Pulling his arm back from Kuroo, Kei silently begins to walk towards the other couple with his hands in his coat pockets. Kuroo shrugs off the display of Kei's uneasiness of human contact and runs to catch up. As they walk together, the leaves from the surrounding trees seem to fall in slow motion. Kuroo begins fidgeting once again, his jacket sleeve being twisted around his thumb as he rambles about what he was going to get in his hot cocoa. Mindlessly nodding to show attention, Kei watches the dead leaves flutter down gracefully, one of them falling right onto Kuroo's head. Stopping for just a moment, Kei instantly pushes down on Kuroo's shoulders to tell him to lower himself, then retrieves the orange and brown leaf once he can reach. "Ah, that's such a beautiful leaf! You don't really see many that are orange and brown," Kuroo admires the small, fragile leaf from Kei's palm. "Yeah... I think it suits you," Kei doesn't notice Kuroo's slightly confused look until a few seconds later. Blushing a little at the sudden eye contact, he looks back to his palm as he mutters, "You know... cause their aren't many people like you..." As he says this, Kuroo's face lights up incredibly bright. "Aww Tsukki! You're so sweet!" Without another word, Kuroo hugs Kei, his large, muscular arms bringing a sense of comfort to the younger boy. Only allowing it for a moment, Kei snaps back to reality as he pushes Kuroo out of his personal space. "Sorry! Forgot you're not exactly a touchy feely person," Kuroo quickly backs up a little and apologizes, his fingers finding his hair and running through it. Suddenly Bokuto pops out from nowhere, his spiky hair bouncing a little as he hums. "What are you slow pokes up to?" Kei instinctively pulls Kuroo in front of him, making Kuroo chuckle. Akaashi suddenly peeks out from Bokuto's shoulder, his face just as composed as ever as he calmly says, "You weren't making out were you?" His face burning at the question, Kei quickly shouts out a swift "Of course not!" Kuroo, who is pretty silent until now, adds, "We're saving that for later." Bokuto's smile grows impossibly large, his eyes just as mischievous as Kuroo's, "Ah! I see! Wow him later, hey bro?" giving a wink to Kei, Bokuto then turns to Akaashi. "Now, how about that hot cocoa?" Akaashi silently nods in approval. 

Kuroo just turns to look over his shoulder at Kei, an impish grin on his face, "Shall we m'lady?"


End file.
